Programmed To Kill: A Julia C Story
by Ran Nuankai
Summary: At midnight, I want you to kill her... She always was a B!tch Implied F X M, F X F COMPLETE Reviews greatly appreciated. Part 1 in my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. Julia X Steve, Julia X Nina.
1. You're Under Arrest

_A/N- I wrote this fic (but with original characters and it was only an outline, like a newspaper written by a reporter) for a Senior project 2 years ago. I always knew I wanted to write this out, but I didn't have the inspiration. Now I do Lol. Something else you should know, this is the 1st of 5 fics in my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. So check out my profile and see what the other 4 are. Here's a quick link to my profile _http/ words in _Italics_ are conversations with Steve and Julia.

**Programmed To Kill **( A Julia Chang Story)

by Nichole

**Ch.1 You're under arrest**

What happened: _Steve is in his home, sitting on the couch in blue shorts and a white t-shirt when the police bust through the door. He jumps and falls to the floor. He looks up at the dozen or so officers in complete black._

"What the hell!" Steve calls out.

"Lay belly flat on the floor with your hands to your sides." A officer says from somewhere in the room.

Recognizing the voice, Steve calls out "Lei?"

"Stay still, Steve!" Detective Lei WuLong walks over to Steve taking his handcuffs from his black pants. He bends over him.

"What's goin on, Lei?" Steve asks with a hint of panic in his voice.

"You're being arrested for the murder of Nina Williams." With that said, he pulls Steve to a standing position.

Steve's mouth is open in shock as he's being lead out the front door of his home.

**At the Police Station: **_Steve is being prepped for his mug shot. They hand him a big white square with his name in black lettering and numbers. He looks at it for a moment. The numbers are 968 68733737 L. Ironically with the spacing and the numbers translated to letters, it spells 'You Murderer!' He puts a hand through his blonde hair and looks up. He's sees a tall blonde haired woman gesturing to him, then Detective Lei shakes his head; walking over to Steve. _

"I didn't kill Nina. I didn't even know she was dead." Steve says as soon as Lei walks up.

Lei shakes his head, as if he feels bad to about arresting him. "Face forward."

Steve does as he's told. Looking straight forward to the camera, the flash almost blinds him. He blinks a few times and then is told to face his left. Doing so, he sees the flash through his peripheral vision.

"Come on." Lei ushers him forward to a table where Steve sees an ink pad and paper. Lei presses Steve's right thumb and roll it from left to right. After ward, pressing it to a white piece of paper with Steve's name, address and date of birth. He does the same with Steve's left thumb. Getting a tissue, Lei hands it to Steve and escorts him to the dreaded interrogation room.

"Have a seat, Steve. This shouldn't take long." With that, Lei leaves the room.

Steve has a few minutes to think before the door is opened again and in walks Lei and another Detective with short silver hair.

"Steve, this is Detective Bryan Fury." Steve looks at the other Detective and immediately can tell who the good cop and the bad are.

"Steve, why'd you kill Ms. Williams?" Bryan says without speed.

"I, I didn't kill Nina." Steve stutters. Looking at Lei, "You know me, Lei. Tell him."

Bryan faces Lei, "You know him?" Lei shakes his head yes. "You know the rules, Lei. You're not allowed to interrogate arrestees you have acquaintance with."

Lei shakes his head knowingly and heads towards the door. Turning to face Steve, "I'm sorry, Steve." Lei bends his head and his long black ponytail slides over his shoulder. Facing the door once more, he leaves.

20 minutes later, Steve is escorted by Detective Bryan, to a black phone hanging from the wall. Bryan doesn't have to tell Lei. It's obvious Steve didn't confess to the murder. Lei almost smiles.

* * *

Dialing the number he knows all to well, the phone is picked up after two rings.

_"Hello?" A woman's voice answers._

_Steve visibly sighs with relief. "Julia, it's me."_

_"Steve? Why aren't you home? We're supposed to go out to dinner tonight. Don't tell me you forgot?" Her tone went from questioning to slightly angry._

_"I didn't forget, Julia. But I need you to come down to the police station…"_

_"What? Why! What happened, Steve?"_

_"Julia, I can't tell you right now. I just really need you to come down to the police station."_

_A pause. "Julia?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here. I'm coming." She hangs up._

Steve does the same, turning to see Detective Bryan staring at him.

* * *

Detective Bryan walks over and pushes Steve, unnecessarily hard, towards the holding cell he'll occupy.

15 minutes later, Julia comes through the station doors. Lei is there to meet her. She hugs him and he shows her to Steve's cell. "I want to go in with him."

Steve looks up and sees his wife; her long sandy brown hair loose, with green scrubs and a white coat. She turns to him and Lei is about to say something, when Bryan interrupts.

"That wouldn't be advisable, Miss." She glares at him.

"He's my husband…" Bryan cuts her off.

"He's a dangerous man. He killed Nina Williams…"

"My husband is not dangerous. He didn't kill anyone." Someone calls Bryan. He reluctantly leaves.

Turning to Lei, "Can I go in?" Julia asks.

* * *

Lei shakes his head and opens the cell door. Julia walks in, Lei shuts the door. Before walking away, "I have to file some papers. Call to let me know if you need anything."

_She sits down across from him. He holds her hands in his. "Julia, listen. No matter what they tell you, know this, I'm innocent. I didn't kill Nina. I promise you."_

_Julia shakes her head and it looks as if she's going to cry. "I believe you, Steve." She lifts his hands to her face, and kisses them._

_

* * *

_

Detective Bryan comes to take her to an interrogation room.

"I have a few questions to ask you, Mrs. Fox." Detective Bryan sits across from her.

"It's Miss Chang." She says sitting down.

"I was under the impression Mr. Fox was your husband." He looks at her questioningly.

"He is my husband. I'm an Intern. It's easier to keep my maiden name, for records purposes." Julia looks at him.

"Ok, Ms. Chang. Was Mr. Fox at home 2 nights ago?"

Julia swallows. "No. I waited up, for him all night."

Bryan writes this down on his little white notebook. "Did he ever come home that night?"

She pauses. "Well, I fell asleep around 6. When I awoke, he was asleep next to me. So yes, I guess he did come home."

He continues to write in his notebook. "When awakened later, did you ever ask him why he came home so late?"

"Yes." She shakes her head. "He told me that he went to Hwoarang's to finish a project they were working on…"

"And what type of work does your husband do?" Bryan looks up.

"…"

"What type of work does your husband do, Ms. Chang?" Bryan looks kind of suspicious.

"I'm sorry", shaking her head to clear it. "Steve works for a videogame company. GameX."

Bryan writes this down. Julia leans forward to see what he was writing. Bryan covered with his hand. She leaned back.

"I had no reason to doubt him. He regularly does this."

"Your husband 'regularly' drinks?"

"Yes. Why?" Looking kind of scared.

"Does he have a problem remembering things from the night before?" He's writing and glancing up at her.

"No. Not around me, anyway. But I can't speak for everyone else."

Bryan finally stops writing. Looking up, "That's all the questions. If I have anymore, we'll talk." He stands.

She stands and shakes her head 'okay'. He holds the door for her. They head out the room and down the hall. On her way out the door, Julia glances back down the hall past Bryan.

In the cell, Steve is watching her. With a determined expression she says, "I'm going to help you. I promise."

---------------------------**So, I'm curious as to what you think. How about dropping me a review. Thanks.--------------------------------**

**_nichole hahn_**


	2. Court Appearance

_A/N- Something else you should know, this is the 1st of 5 fics in my __DEADLY WOMEN series__ So check out my profile and see what the other 4 are. _

_**Always Thanks to my reviewers.**_

**_Gothic and Soul_: Ch. 1 was a cool? Awww.**

**_Babygurl154_: This is a cool story? Yes!**

**_Robot Dog_: I should have said this was an OOC story. All my stories are OOC and I said so, but forgot to say so here. -smacks forehead- "If you hadn't changed the characers names to Tekken ones, I wouldn't have read it." True. It seems fanfiction is better than original fiction because everyone knows the characters already. I learned a few days after joining Lol**

**Programmed To Kill **( A Julia Chang Story)

by Nichole

**Ch.2 Court Appearance (6 days later)**

**In the court: **_It's 9 sharp. The jurors are seated. Detectives Lei and Bryan are in attendance, but for different reasons. Lei wants to see Steve innocent, he just has a gut feeling. Bryan has one too, it's that Steve's guilty. Both are wearing brown pants and white t-shirts. The rest of the court, including Julia, wearing a burgundy shirt, dark gray tweed skirt and jacket, find their seats. The Defendants are seated to the left and the prosecutor, a woman by the name of Miharu Hirano in a pink shirt, black suit sit to the right. Her short red hair slightly curled. We see that Steve, in a white shirt, navy blue suit and tie is seated next to his lawyer. His lawyer, an average height man, by the name of Kazuya Mishima is in a white shirt and tie, black suit with pin stripes and black hair slicked back to a point. Steve can't help but wonder if this man, looking like a Japanese gangster, can properly defend him. While doing that, he glances back to see that Julia is there. He visibly appears relieved knowing she was. We hear the bailiff, a silver haired man in a typical officer uniform say _'All rise, for the Honorable Judge Christie Monteiro.' _Everyone stands. The Judge, long reddish brown hair and a black robe, walks in and takes her seat. Now everyone sits down. The judge shuffles papers in front of her. The Bailiff says '_Court is now in session.'

"This is case 327, Steve Fox Vs. State." The bailiff announces.

"Ms. Prosecutor, state your case. We're hearing from you first." Judge Christie announces.

"Thanks your, Honor." Miharu steps from behind the table. "The State accuses Steve Fox of the murder of Nina Williams. We have sufficient evidence to do so."

"Show the evidence."

"Your Honor, their were neighbors who saw Mr. Fox arrive at the home of Ms. Williams on the night of May 18th at 12 midnight. Promptly at 6 am they saw him leave…."

"Ms. Prosecutor, how would these 'neighbors' have seen all of this? Were they watching her home?" Judge Christie asks not believing the prosector.

Miharu answers not in the least surprised with the question. "My witnesses saw this because they were coming from a night out of bowling."

"May I ask who these witnesses are? And why they were all together at the same time?"

Yes, Your Honor. They're Angelle Mignon, Jun Kazama, and her daughter Asuka. They arrived in Jun Kazama's car. The Kazama's live down the street from Ms. Williams and Ms. Mignon lives next door to them."

"Continue." Christie shakes her head in approval.

"Other evidence,' she turns to the court, 'includes: Mr. Fox's skin and blood under Ms. Williams finger nails. His finger prints on the handle of the front door and her bedroom door. Shoe prints, the same size as his, were found inside. They were from Nikes. Steve owns a pair of Nikes. The Coroner determined the cause of death as 'Strangulation'. This also supports the fact of his skin and blood being found under Nina's nails. Ms. Williams fought back against Steve. The Coroner stated that the gouges in Steve's upper arms were a complete match. Nina left defensive wounds on his upper arms. I have pictures of this." Miharu goes back behind her desk and flips through some papers from a yellow folder.

"Can you bring the pictures Ms. Prosecutor has, Lee?" He nods his head and heads to Miharu. She hands him the pictures.

Christie takes the pictures from Lee and scans them. She nods. "I'm going to allow this." Miharu nods. The picture is handed to Lee once again, then given back to Miharu.

"Also, the witnesses were asked if they'd ever seen Mr. Fox come or go from Ms. Williams' home before or around the neighborhood. All were asked separately but with the same answer: 'Never'. I have nothing further to add at the moment, Your Honor." Miharu sits with a confidence that her argument was stated well.

"Ok, the Defense may argue." Christie entwines her fingers on top of her desk.

"Thanks, Your Honor." Kazuya comes from behind his desk. "My client Steve Fox, says he's innocent. I wouldn't have taken his case if I had any doubt that he was.'

Facing the court. "While the evidence says he is guilty, keep in mind that to make a 'smart' decision involves knowing all sides and elements. I'd like to start my argument off with calling a few people to the stand. If that's okay, Your Honor."

"Proceed, Defense." She shakes her head.

"Defense would like to call Julia Chang to the stand." Steve turns around to Julia. She stands and walks to the Judge.

The Lee brings the medium sized black bible out and holds it in his left hand. His right hand slightly raised. Julia does the same but her right hand is touching the bible. "Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" She is asked.

"Yes." The bailiff nods and she proceeds to sit behind the podium.

Kazuya walks up to her, angled so that the courts can see her. How she responds to questions and answers them. "Ms. Chang, you're Steve's wife. Right?"

She looks at him. "Yes."

Kazuya turns to the court. "Who better to know a husband, than a wife?" He turns back to Julia, as if not expecting an answer.

"Tell us about Steve, Julia."

"My Steve was a good man and husband. Lots of people like him. He just….He 'wouldn't' hurt anybody. That's what I thought." She puts her face in her hands. After a few moments, she lifts up. We see tears in her gray eyes.

"What do you mean 'that's what you thought'?" Kazuya asks her, slightly confused.

Before she responds, upon closer inspection behind her tears, Kazuya can see how she really feels. She believes the prosecution. "I couldn't believe what I was told. That Steve, my wonderful husband, killed my boss. I was so very ready to defend him. But now, I see it was a lie; him being innocent. I was too blinded to see what he was capable of." She cries again.

Kazuya looked so shocked. He couldn't believe that Julia took the stand 'against' Steve, her husband. There was a lot of commotion in the court. The people's whisperings about Julia and Steve turned to a loud buzz.

"Quiet in the court!" Christie hits her gavel. She hits it two more times before there was order in the court.

"If I have to say quiet in the court one more time, I'm going to have Lee escort all who are loud to a holding cell, in contempt of court. Understand?" Everyone is quiet.

"Okay. I need you, Ms. Chang to step down. There will be no more questions asked of her." Julia nods. Go to the rest room, compose yourself." She nods again and avoids Kazuya's hate stare. As she walks by, Steve looks up at her in shock and… hurt. Julia doesn't look down. She continues to wipe her eyes with the backs of her hands, walking out of the court room.

Steve turns back to face forward. Cheeks burning in embarrassment, his eyes meet Kazuya's.

* * *

"Counselors." Christie waves them over to her. Kazuya breaks eye contact. Miharu gets up from her seat, she and Kazuya walk forward. 

"Counselors, what in the world is going on here?" She asks them angrily.

Pointing to herself, Miharu says "I don't know what's going on."

"Do you?" Miharu asks Kazuya.

"No." He responds angrily.

"Did you and Ms. Chang work something out, Ms. Prosecutor?"

"No. I knew the Defendant had a wife, but I never talked to her or seen her."

"Defense, you have a person on the stand to speak for your side and they do the opposite? You need to get your defense together. Understand?" She asks him.

"Yes."

They both start to walk away, but she tells them "I don't want to see anything like this in my court again."

"Yes, Your Honor." They both respond walking back.

* * *

"I'll give Defense 10 minutes to get their argument together." She announces to the court. 

Kazuya and Steve walk out of the court near the fountain outside the Municipal Building. Unbeknown to them, Julia has com back from the rest room to tell the Judge that she is needed at work. Which ironically is true.

"Okay here's what happened, Steve. I don't why your wife did that. I was just as shocked as you were. In fact, I'm more than just shocked. I'm pissed." He shakes his head.

"Did the Prosecutor no why Julia did it? Did them two work together?" Steve asked hopeful.

Kazuya looks at him, sad to have to tell him. "No. She was shocked too. Not that she was complaining."

Steve's face drops, lower than it was in court. "Don't worry about her now. You need to worry about yourself. I'm not going to lie; things are getting worse for you. But I'm not giving up." He touches Steve's shoulder in sincerity. "I'm going to call you to the stand…"

"Why!" Steve pulls away.

"You're the only one who won't talk bad about yourself. Anyway, I'd already planned to call you." He looks at his watch.

"We got 1 minute left. Let's head back." Steve follows behind Kazuya, heading through the court room doors once again.

* * *

"Court is now back in session." Says Lee. 

Steve walks down the isle to his seat, not looking at anyone. Kazuya walks to the podium, turns around and addresses the court. "I'd like to call Steve Fox to the stand."

There are hushed whisperings among the court, but one glance up to the look Christie has and they quiet down.

Steve stands, walks down the isle to the bailiff. Lee takes the bible and asks Steve "Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Yes." Lee nods and Steve takes his seat behind the podium.

"Tell us, Steve what you know to have happened."

"I'm innocent. The morning of May 18, I awoke and saw that Julia was gone. I knew she was gone to work." He begins but is interrupted by Kazuya.

"Did you notice anything different from any of the other days?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I noticed that I couldn't remember the past 6 hours. I never remembered going to bed. I did remember coming in from work, but that's it." Steve says looking at the Judge.

"Anything else, Steve?" Kazuya looks at the courts.

"I noticed that I had big gouge marks near my shoulders on both arms. They hurt so bad, but I couldn't remember what happened, how I got them or when I did. I wanted to talk to Julia, but like I said, she was at work."

"What'd you do then, Steve?"

"I decided to wait for her to come home. We were going to have dinner that night. It was our 6 year anniversary." He says this with a bitter smile.

"What did you do while you waited?" Kazuya asks again looking at the court.

"I went to my car and got out my anniversary gift for her. I wanted it to be in a place she'd find easily. I put it in her top drawer of her dresser." Steve stops and a look of shock appears, like he remembered something that he'd forgotten.

"What?" Kazuya asks him.

"When I opened Julia's drawer, I saw a tape. A little clear tape you use in a recorder. It had 'Steve's Programming' written on it in red pin. It was Julia's handwriting." He swallows. "I'd thought it was a joke at first. Then I was taken into custody. I didn't have time to think of it. I must've forgotten. I don't know how." He looks confused.

Kazuya walks up directly in front of Steve. "Do you have this with you?"

"No…It's at home." He replies looking at the Judge.

"Where is it?" It's Christie's turn to ask questions now.

"In a one of her boxes of facial cleanser. I opened one that she hadn't yet and put it in there. She still doesn't know, because I placed it upside down in the back of the cabinet."

Kazuya looks at Christie. Steve looks between them. "After I was taken into custody and I couldn't remember where I was between 12 and 6am, I wondered if I 'was' guilty. Maybe I pushed what I'd did out of my mind."

There's a pause, then Christie asks "Detectives WuLong and Fury, come to the stand." They do so.

"I usually don't do this, in fact I've never done this, but I want you two to go to Fox residence and find that tape."

Looking confused. "How are we to do that? We don't have a court order." Lei asks.

Christie smiles for the first time in court. "Yes you do. I'm the court and I order you to." Turning to Lee, "I want you to give me one of my search orders from the gray file cabinet, top drawer."

Lee leaves. She looks at the court. "Yes I have search orders already filled out. All I have to do is put the date and what should be searched." Everyone's truly shocked.

Lee comes back with a white paper, hands it and a red pin to Christie. She takes no more than 2 minutes to fill out what was needed.

Handing the search warrant to Lei, "If that tape exist, I want it. Go. Now."

"Yes, Your Honor', they respond. Both proceed to leave the court room.

As they're leaving, Christie tells the court "Court will be in procession until 12 this afternoon. Make sure you're here."

-------------------------------------------- **Third and FINAL chapter will be up tomorrow. Also, my other fics have been pushed back 1 day. I was a little slow with this story. I started revising the chapters and such. So check out my profile for the new days for release. Thanks -----------------------------------------**

**_nichole hahn _**


	3. Julia Found Guilty

_A/N- Something else you should know, this is the 1st of 5 fics in my 'DEADLY WOMEN series. So check out my profile and see what the other 4 are. **Also, I can't start the 2nd installment to this series for 3 reasons. 1) It thundered and rained where I live and I didn't want it to short curcuit my laptop. 2) It could have done some serious damage and I would have to send it to get fixed and that would make me sad. And I know ya'll would miss me, right? 3) It could have electricuted me or worse, killed me. I don't even have to get into that. Anway, yet again I have new days for the release of my stories that's on my profile. To be on the safe side, I decided to push them back 2 days. **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers:**_

**Babygurl154: _Here's your update Lol_**

**Gothic and Soul (Mystery Chica):_ Looking out for your pen name change._**

**Programmed To Kill: (A Julia Chang Story)**

**Nichole**

**Ch. 3- Found Guilty (12:53 pm)**

**In the car: **_All is quiet. No music or conversation; just the sound of the engine. Lei, with his peripheral can see that Bryan is itching to say something. _

"This is a waste of time." Lei ignores him. But Bryan continues.

"Why the hell are we doing this? We know he's guilty." Bryan shakes his head. Lei has to respond to this. "That's the point. We 'don't' know that he's guilty. Where has it been proven?"

Bryan turns to face him. "All the evidence, Lei. The evidence."

They stop behind a long line of cars at a red light. Lei turns to face Bryan. "Sure there's 'evidence', Bryan. But did you eve stop to think that he's telling the truth? What if there really is a tape? What're you going to do then. Still argue he's guilty?"

"There's no way that he's innocent. You know that." Bryan looks out the window.

"Everyone has their opinion. But it's not up to us to decide that he's guilty." Lei faces forward. "Damn!" He hits the steering wheel with both hands. "Stuck at the light again. Dumb as$ red car."

Bryan acts as if he didn't hear him. "You only feel that way because you know him."

Lei grits his teeth and face him. "I don't feel that way because I know him. I know Julia. She has good judgment."

"Whatever. I still say that he's guilty." Bryan shrugs.

"About time." Lei pushes the gas.

**The Fox residence: **_Bryan and Lei arrive to see the house empty like it should. They walk to the bathroom. It's green and beige décor homey. _

"I'm going to check the cabinet." Lei heads to the cabinet. He opens it then turns back to Bryan. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to do nothing. But stay right here." Bryan leans against the wall with arms crossed.

Lei shrugs and turns back to his task. He moves some items around and place some on the sink. He bends down farther to the second shelf where he finally gets to about 20 boxes of Avon facial cleansers. He reaches behind to the last one that's upside down.

* * *

**Judges Chambers: **_Christie is sitting at her desk with Lee across. _

"Well it's 20 minutes till 12. We should go inside, people will be showing up soon." They get up and leave for the court room. The first person she sees is Miharu on the left and Kazuya and Steve on the right.

They see some people have already shown up, including Julia; sitting in her same seat. Christie can't put her finger on it, but it's something about Julia that she can't stand. That's why she sent the Detectives to Julia's home. She just hopes they find the tape.

* * *

**Back at the Fox residence: **_Lei picks the box up and what's inside falls in the cabinet. He reaches for it. It's what it's supposed to be. A small clear tape with 'Steve's Programming' in red marker. _

Bryan comes up behind the squatted Lei.

"I'll be damned. It really is a tape." Lei turns around and sees the shocked expression on Bryan. He watches it change to a less believing one.

Lei stands up. "We need to get back now."

Bryan steps out the way. "What if Steve made this himself."

"He couldn't have, Bryan. He knew we'd find it and bring it to court and that we're going to play it for the court to hear. He wouldn't purposely mess his self up. It's common sense." They head to the front door.

* * *

**In the court: **_Christie looks up and sees Julia. Julia looks around as if curious to where everyone is. Christie looks at her black leather watch._

"Lee." Lee comes over to her desk. "It's 12:11. Everyone's here. The Detectives are late. I give them 5 more minutes." Lee nods and walks back to take his place.

"Court will be in session in 5 minutes." Christie announces.

2 minutes later, Lei and Bryan step through the doors. Before Christie says anything, they Lei speaks.

"We're sorry, Your Honor. But we got stuck in traffic on the way there." He pulls the tape from his pants pocket. "We found the tape." They walk to stand in front of Christie. She reaches out and takes it.

We hear voices say 'There really was a tape', and, 'I don't believe it.' Christie doesn't even tell them to be quiet. She's too shocked that it really was a tape. She looks past Lei to Julia. Julia's face is expressionless.

"Court is now in session." She looks back to Lee. "Bring the tape recorder in. Everyone here is going to hear this." Lee nods and leaves. Christie looks to Miharu, who looks very much shocked. Lee comes back.

"Come to the front, Defense." Kazuya looks to Steve, then he heads to Christie.

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Take this tape. It's obviously part of your defense." She hands it to him. Kazuya faces the court with the tape in hand.

"This, everyone will prove Steve is innocent." He holds the tape in the air. His eyes meet Julia.

Kazuya puts the tape in the recorder. There's static, then we hear Julia's voice say 'At midnight Thursday, I want you to kill her…. She always was a b!tch." More static, then 'And you won't remember anything once you've killed Nina and come home. It'll be like it never happened. But make sure you don't leave any evidence. We wouldn't want you caught, would we? No, we wouldn't, Steve. You're a sweetie.' Then the tape ends. All is quiet.

Steve stands up. "I can't believe this. Julia, how could you! I loved you!"

Julia stands up, not in the least bit shocked. "You know why I did it? Ha. I was 'doing' Nina." She turns toward the court. "She said she hadn't decided who would get it." She shakes her head. "For a raise. Can you believe it? For a raise.

Nina wouldn't give me the raise, otherwise. Then, when she did give the raise….. after 2 months with her, she gives the raise to this other b!tch named Jennifer. How dare she? Then I find out 'Jennifer' didn't even do her. Hows that? So I decided then to prepare Steve. For 3 weeks."

Christie looked shocked. Julia's expression went from angry to crazy. "My plan for Nina to be killed worked out. No matter how long you put me in jail, Nina will still be dead." She laughs, leaning back. It's a long and crazy laugh.

Without being told, the police that stand by, handcuffed Julia and started for the door.

Steve hollers. "I can't believe you, Julia. You used me!" Julia turned around. "I was the one too blinded to see 'you' for what you really were!"

She smiles. "It's about time you got some back bone, Steve." They turn her around and disappear behind the court room doors.

* * *

**_4 months later_**

_Steve gets a letter from the Warden of the jail Julia was sent to. _

_We regret to inform you, _

_that earlier this week on Wednesday the 8th, Julia Chang was found gutted in her cell at 7 in the morning. We're not sure if it was suicide or murder. _

_Again, we're sorry for your loss._

_Warden Carlyle_

_He was quiet. Just thinking about how earlier that week, the people around him said that if she got killed, she'd have gotten what she deserved. Then he read the letter again, but this time he cried. For the woman he'd loved enough to want to spend the rest of his life with. _

**-------------------------------------------This is it. I appreciate all my reviews and any I may get in the future -wink, wink-. --------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
